


Good Seeds of the Bad Apples

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work
Genre: (in-universe), Child Neglect, Creepy Fetishist Fucks, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Found Family, High School, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: The Taylor siblings aren't really blood siblings (well, twelve of them are), nor are they happy with the state their family is. They love each other, but their parents... Let's just say they're searching for new parental figures to help them out.Luckily for them, their neighbours don't seem close to the offer, nor are their friends. It's just a bit weird to be that close to your teachers.(This story isn't really pregnancy kink stuff as much as it deals with it)





	Good Seeds of the Bad Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is the remake/reboot of a fic I wrote last year called "J'ai Cherché". By editing some slight settings, I managed to get it to squeeze into PDV III instead of starting in 2020, which is why Juliette and Sarah are younger there than they were in J'ai Cherché.

In the middle of the local supermarket, a chestnut-haired woman tries desperately to reach for a pack of yogurt. Under her breath, she mumbles about how she misses her heels and how she should had obliged her workaholic of a girlfriend to go shopping instead of her, after all she’s fucking pregnant, but instead she’s here struggling to grab a fucking pack of yo-

A voice appears right next to her left shoulder.

“May I help you, Mistress?”

 

The woman turns to the source of these words, only to see they come from a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl whom she would say is fifteen or so. She must be like… a head taller than her, and a quick glance at her feet indicate she isn’t wearing very high heels. People are too tall for her in general anyway. She has a very warm smile shining with a genuine kindness though, it doesn’t feel that dumb to ask her for help when she’s such a shimmer of warmth.

“Huh, yes… Can you grab me that pack of yogurt, please? I can’t reach it,” she replies to the young girl, pointing towards the darn item.

“Sure thing!”

 

The teen’s hand grabs it, brings it to her then gives it to the smaller one.

“Thank you very much, young girl,” the woman then tells her, trying to give her the warmest smile she can pull off when she can feel her back hurting yet again.

“You’re very welcome! Do you need help for something else? I see that you’re in…” her voice comes to a halt, “a tougher situation than usual, if you know what I mean.”

That gets a snicker out of the woman.

“Oh, you must be speaking about _that_. That’s nothing, really, you can resume on whatever you were doing, miss.”

“You’re sure?”

“One hundred percent sure.”

 

The young girl’s face stops, and it looks like she’s just had a rush of inspiration breathe inside of her.

“Miss? You’re alright?”

“Oh, huh, right… You just reminded me of something. By chance, are you a teacher at Rimbaud High? I feel like I’ve seen you during their open doors.”

“I indeed teach there, well, usually because I’m sure you can see why I’m not going to be there as soon as it resumes. Why so?”

“No, I just wanted to make that sure… My sisters and I will attend this high school starting next September, so it’s amusing that I cross your path when we’re about to shop for school supplies!”

“Then I hope to see you around next school year, miss. If you’ll excuse me, I have shopping to resume…”

“That’s no problem! I have to get going too anyway.”

 

She grabs some packs of various kinds of yogurts, sometimes in multiple, without even looking for more than two seconds at the shelves. A blonde head pops from the next row, grey eyes behind a pair of glasses, a half-filled cart in front of her.

“Saph,” she calls out, “the hell are you doing? We still have school shit to buy.”

“Oh sorry!” The future high school student responds. “I’m coming!”

Her dark blue eyes look back at the teacher.

“Have a good day, Mistress!”

 

Sarah can’t help but look at the two girls, whom she assumes are sisters based on what she was told earlier. At first, she finds them cute, probably helping their parents, before she thinks back on the words she gave to her. The girl mentioned she was shopping with her sisters, and she hasn’t seen their parents in the entire supermarket. This is a bit weird, but she thinks it may be her and her mommy issues playing up again. She thought she was over those; it seems like not so much.

She simply puts the pack in her own cart and resumes with her shopping, crusading through the other products of the building, unable to get the ambiguous situation out of her mind.

 

Once she’s home, she gets welcomed by her girlfriend, mostly for helping with their supposedly common buys. It leads to a weird conversation as soon as she mentions the girl from the supermarket, her warm smile, her sister and the fact there was something weird about her.

“Why is this girl so weird to you?” asks Juliette, sitting with a yogurt in her hand.

“It’s not her in herself,” she replies, “but the fact she seemed to be shopping with her sisters like they had zero parental supervision. Isn’t it weird for a fifteen-year-old?”

“What makes you think they didn’t have parental supervision?”

“Another girl, around her age, was driving the cart and she never mentioned at any point a parental figure. It’s… more of a feeling. That sounds dumb as shit, but that’s a feeling of mine. I never get those but somehow this time I did.”

“Is it mom instinct? I dunno, I don’t get those yet.”

“You totally do,” Sarah deadpanned back, “but keep denying. Anyway, if you want to call it that, go for it. They joined Rimbaud for next year, so if you could investigate this a bit for me, I would be eternally grateful.”

“Can’t refuse anything,” replies Juliette slightly rolling her eyes. “I’ll do what I can. Do you know any of their names?”

“I wish. All I know is that the girl who spoke to me has a name which starts by ‘Saph’. That’s how her sister called her.”

“Saph? That’s a weird start for a name. Nothing comes to my mind… Saphir maybe? That’s a weird first name, but I think I once got a student named like that. Reminds me more of Sapho if you ask me, but I hope for her she isn’t named after a Greek poetess.”

 

Juliette’s face darkens a bit as she almost bits her lip.

“I don’t think we have much time to think about them, Sarah. You’re the first one to say we have more urgent matters at hand.”

“You’re right,” she sighs. “I just can’t get them out of my head. It’ll probably pass by tonight. I hope they’ll get the better teachers of the school, she sounded lovely.”

 

She can see a smile creeping on her girlfriend’s face.

“I thought I was the cheesy softball of us both.”

“You still are, if you were in my shoes, you would be heads over heels for her smile. She wasn’t faking her kindness.”

“We’ll see that in September then. For now, let me finish putting everything where it should be.”

 

Sitting in the armchair of her workspace, Sarah can’t help but look by the window, book open in her hands. She hasn’t seen their new neighbours yet.


End file.
